The Lucius Show
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Cómo será ser un mortifago fuera del campo de batalla? Descubranlo junto a nosotros y Lucius Malfoy en este fantastico Reality Show (Fic ganador del reto inaugural "Que tal si..." del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago").


_Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "¿Qué tal si...?" del foro "El Mapa del_ _Mortífago"._

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que me pertenece es este one-shot el cual solo tiene como fin el entretenimiento hecho por fans y para fans, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro por ello

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este OS es PARODIA no se lo tomen a pecho, todo es con el mero fin de la sátira y la comedia :D_

* * *

 **The Lucius Show**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tal si… Lucius Malfoy fuera parte de un reality show?_**

* * *

Todos hemos sido testigos del caos y destrucción que han ocasionado los seguidores del innombrable, llamado por unos pocos valientes (y a opinión de muchos, idiotas) Lord Voldemort, conocidos también como los mortifagos, quienes dedican sus vidas al servicio de su señor y la destrucción indiscriminada de inocentes tanto muggles, hijos de muggles, mestizos y los según ellos "traidores de la sangre". Mas nada de esto es lo que nos arte hoy aquí, demasiada información puedes encontrar de ello en el Profeta o algún otro medio de comunicación masivo como para que alguien les venga a aburrir mas con el susodicho temita, pero entonces ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué nos reúne? Pues es muy simple, todos conocemos el lado escabroso de ser un mortifago y la mala fama que para muchos acarrea eso pero…. Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Cómo será ser un mortifago fuera del campo de batalla? Eso es justamente lo que descubriremos y de primera mano analizando un día en la vida de nada más y nada menos que la mano derecha de Lord Tenebroso y cabeza de la familia Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

Por la mañana. (Cuartel principal de operaciones, Malfoy Manor,)

Como todas las mañanas se levanta lenta y elegantemente el cabecilla de los Malfoy de sus aposentos, sus largos y sedosos cabellos los cuales no sabemos si son naturales o decolorados, se mueven fluidamente por los contornos de su afinado pero masculino rostro, con pasos decididos se dirige a su tocador, para emperifollarse y quedar guapo para su señor, siempre recordando ser la envidia de todos su compañeros.

Imponente y fuerte es la presencia del Mayor de los Malfoy al llegar a su comedor, el presume de ser admirado, respetado y temido por todos ellos ¿será esto así? veamos algunas de las declaraciones hechas por sus compañeros más cercanos

* * *

(Sala de las confesiones)

Fenrir Greyback: En lo personal, para mi ese tal Malfoy no es la gran cosa, podría apostar cualquiera de mis colmillos a que de no ser una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, mi Lord lo habría matado de lo inútil que es… Ni con el niñato Potter pudo cuando tuvo 12 años ahora menos que tiene 15 dudo que pueda hacer algo bien…

Bellatrix Lestrange: Mí cuñado siempre ha sido bueno para nada, sabe infundir miedo, sí, pero solo gracias a su nombre… Aun no entiendo como mis padres pudieron casar a Cissy con semejante ejemplar… Mi señor, solo lo usa por sus bienes e influencia en el ministerio… En fin, mientras podamos usarlo como hasta ahora me da igual.

(Fin de las confesiones)

* * *

Nuestro protagonista sonríe con prepotencia, casi alardeando de ser el rey del mundo (o mejor dicho príncipe), ondea su larga y negra capa al compas de sus pasos mientras siente la mirada furtiva de muchos de sus compañeros, no le importaba eso, es mas inflaba su ego (si es que puede ser más grande), se sentó galanamente en una de las sillas junto al cabezal de la mesa, lugar reservado para su Lord, nadie osaba sentarse allí a menos claro quisiera morir, observamos como posa sus fríos y distantes ojos grises por todos los que se encontraban el aquella sala, creemos que en su cabeza pensaba varios calificativos negativos describirlos dado sus muecas, su esposa Narcisa Malfoy quien se encontraba sentada junto a él simplemente suspiro negando con la cabeza por la actitud de su marido, pobre Cissy, acá en la producción más de una nos podemos identificar con ella, por otra parte el menor de los Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, hijo de los anteriormente mencionados parecía ignorar o de plano omitir a su padre y encontrar mayor interés en el estado de las uñas de sus manos ¿quizá el joven Malfoy pensaba en hacerse la manicura?.

En un instante las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par dando paso al innombrable acompañado de su más fiel lacaya Bella, todos inmediatamente se levantaron y saludaron al unisonó a su señor (si como los soldados que saludan a su coronel), el Lord complacido les indico sentarse. Como borreguitos bien adiestrados dieron su primer bocado solo y solo cuando el amo les dio autorización para esto, actitud nos pareció curiosa en producción y cuando quisimos preguntar el porqué de esto las respuestas fueron algo "variadas"

* * *

(Sala de confesiones)

Peter Pettigrew: El Lord es el primero que ha de comer, nosotros no somos nada al lado de él, por eso solo él nos puede dar la orden de alimentarnos y dar el honor de compartir la mesa en su presencia.

Barty Crouch Jr: si no esperas a que te autorice para alimentarte puedes jurar que alguien te envenenara y morirás… O de plano te lanzara un Avada Kedabra por irrespetuoso.

(Fin de las confesiones)

* * *

Por la tarde, seguimos a Lucius Malfoy, quien por lo que nos enteremos tenía una misión un tanto "peculiar" dado la naturaleza de la misma, había cambiado su habitual túnica negra por un conjunto de pantalones negros saco gris oscuro y camisa blanca, extrañados y curiosos como somos, lo seguimos impresionados y casi patidifusos de la impresión al descubrir que nos encontrábamos en nada más y nada menos que el mundo muggle, esperamos impacientes las acciones del mago quien para nuestra sorpresa se dirigió a un local llamado según por producción como "SexGames Shop", y ni lentos ni perezosos, entramos en aquel sitio el cual de inocente y adecuado no tenía nada… Lucius al verse atrapado infraganti en la compra de algo llamado "Consolador" (el cual producción no quiso darnos información a causa del horario de este programa) no tuvo más remedio que caer en nuestra sala de confesiones

* * *

(Sala de confesiones)

Lucius Malfoy: Lo que deje de hacer o comprar en el estúpido mundo muggle es mi problema, no tengo por qué decirles nada…

Productor: Pero señor Malfoy, usted firmo un contrato, donde dice y cito " de entrar voluntariamente o ser llevado por producción a la sala de confesiones, yo Lucius Malfoy me comprometo a decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad, o de lo contrario podrá aplicárseme la poción "Veritaserum" con dicho fin".

Luego de un par de minutos y calmar a un iracundo rubio, el señor Malfoy accedió a cooperar con nosotros.

Lucius Malfoy: Muy bien cuerda de ineptos, ¿quieren saber qué es esto? – Saca el consolador de la bolsa y lo muestra en cámara – Muy bien se los diré, esto –señalándolo – ¡Es un aparato que pienso usar para metérselos donde no les llega el sol y hacerlos gritar como niñas!

Luego de esa declaración y nuestro productor aun más enojado, el cabecilla Malfoy decidió que sus palabras no habían sido las más adecuadas.

-¡Y más vale que esta vez no salgas con cualquier estupidez! – Se escucho a lo lejos la voz del productor

Lucius Malfoy: Quieren la verdad, bien, fui enviado a una misión especial por mi Lord quien me pidió explícitamente la compra de dicho producto ya que el requería los servicios del mismo, los cuales realmente desearía no conocer como los conozco

De imprevisto un fuerte golpe se escucha detrás de la puerta y esta cae hecha pedazos por un frenético y colérico (calvo y además sin nariz) Señor tenebroso quien apuntaba su varita a todo el equipo con Lucius incluido

Lord Voldemort: Tú, maldito, como osas a contar NUESTRAS intimidades a estos seres inferiores, osaste abusar de mi confianza y eso se paga con el precio más alto…

Instantáneamente una ola de hechizos salió disparada por toda la sala, todo el staff se mantenía escondido, mientras Lucius Malfoy se protegía como podía de los hechizos de su amo, pasaron minutos quizá horas realmente no lo sabemos cuando el amo, decidió calmarse, este se acerco lentamente al Malfoy quien tragaba saliva nervioso y temblaba como gelatina mal cuajada

Lord Voldemort: Tu y yo a tus aposentos AHORA –Dijo con voz imponente y casi de ultratumba, que erizo la piel de todos los presentes-

Lucius Malfoy: Pero mi Lord…

Lord Voldemort: -Una sonrisa macabra apareció en los labios de este dándole un aspecto aun más maquiavélico y aterrador – Prepare your anuss

Ambos salieron de la sala y horas después lo único que supimos de Lucius Malfoy fue que se encontraba de reposo absoluto en cama por una lesión en sus caderas… Cabe decir que luego de este episodio "The Lucius Show" fue cancelado y nunca más se volvió a intentar retomar el proyecto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer, espero les gustara esta "parodia" y se hayanhechado almenos una risitas con ella... No olvides dejar tu Review ¡Tu opinion importa! Saludos.

 **PD** : para los que siguen mi fic "Cor Veritatis" tratare ha mas tardar el 10 de este mes subir cap, la uni me ha quitado mucho tiempo (bueno eso y mi vicio por los videjuegos... ). Realmenrte are lo posible porque tengan nuevo cap :D


End file.
